Who is the new girl V2
by HikariYui97
Summary: This is a continue fic from my first fic 'Who is the new girl'


Yui: Hey, me back with a new story…sorry very much that I havent been update my story this lately… anyway, this story is a continue story from my first fic 'Who is the new girl', so read the fic first then read this, so you guys might understand it a little…

Sawada: You guys wont expect her to update this fic every time….

Tsuki: She mostly write it when she want too

Yui: Okay! I do not own Inazuma Eleven, it belong to Level-5

Tsuki: She also use some OCs that don't belong to her

Yui: Well then, enjoy people~

* * *

><p><strong>At Hanaka's house<strong>

Hanaka: Pu-chan! Come here!

Pu-chan (remember this puppy from the fic XD): Wan! *walks toward Hanaka while wagging his tail*

Hanaka: There you are, I've been looking for you *pat Pu-chan's head*

Pu-chan: Wan! Wan!

**Someone knock on the door**

Hanaka: Who could it be? *goes to the door and open it*

Midorikawa: Hey babe (smile)

Hanaka: Ryuu-kun! *hug Midorikawa* why you come?

Midorikawa: N-nothing, just coming by seeing if you okay *kiss Hanaka forehead*

Hanaka: *blush* I'm just fine….

Midorikawa: *giggle* So, arent you letting me coming in? Its hot out here

Hanaka: Nope…you just stay here until you burn….

Midorikawa: eh? ? Don't be like that!

Hanaka: (cat smile) I'm just kidding, hehe, come on in

* * *

><p><strong>At the living room<strong>

Midorikawa: *siting on the couch while playing with Pu-chan*

Hanaka: Nee, you want anything to eat, I think there some leftover cake in the fridge

Midorikawa: Anything is okay, I'm not that hungry

Hanaka: Okay *smile and goes to the kitchen to get some cakes*

Midorikawa: You're getting bigger arent you Pu-chan

Pu-chan: Wan! *lick Midorikawa cheek*

Midorikawa: *laugh*

Hanaka: *comes back from the kitchen* Here you go *put the cake on the table*

Midorikawa: thanks *put Pu-chan down and eat the cake* Oishii!

Hanaka: *giggle*

Midorikawa: Oh nee, you know I have a twin sister

Hanaka: EH? ? ! ! Twin sister?

Midorikawa: Yup…next time when I come here, I bring her along with me *smile*

Hanaka: Alright *smile back*

Pu-chan: Wan!

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the park<strong>

Mai:*swinging on the swing* Man…why today is so bored

Hannah: *appear behind Mai* Yo!

Mai: *shock and look back* oh! Its you Hannah, you almost scare me

Hannah: hehe, sorry about that, hey are you going to the festival this night?

Mai: Festival?

Hannah: Yup, festival at Raimon, don't tell me you forgot?

Mai: uhhh…I guess…heheh *laugh nervously*

Hannah: *sweatdrop* So are coming? Yuki is coming along also

Mai: of course!

Hannah: Great!

* * *

><p><strong>Skip some time and its 8.30p.m. at Raimon Junior High festival<strong>

Hanaka: *wears a pink kimono and tied her hair to a bun* Wow, so many people! Wonder where Ryuu-kun is?

**Hanaka walks and then she bump into someone**

Hanaka: oww! *falls*

?: I'm very sorry!

Hanaka: nah…its okay *looks up and shock* H-Hika-chan!

Hikaru: Oh, Hana-chan! Its you *lift Hanaka up*

Hanaka: Thanks, so you come here alone?

Hikaru: yeah you can say that…

Hanaka: *looking for Midorikawa*

Hikaru: You're looking for someone?

Hanaka: ahhh…its Ryuuji…

Hikaru: Oh Midorikawa-kun…I think I saw him somewhere over there *points at a place*

Hanaka: *look at wear Hikaru point* Oh there he is with someone….well, let just go *grab Hikaru hands and runs towards Midorikawa*

Hikaru: whoa, not to fast!

* * *

><p><strong>To where Midorikawa is<strong>

Midorikawa: *playing something*

Mai: Ryuu-chan! My turn now!

Hannah: after Mai is me…

Yuki: And me! Hehe

Midorikawa: Fine

Hanaka and Hikaru: *stop at where Midorikawa is*

Midorikawa: *notice them* Hana-chan, I've been looking for you *smile*

Hanaka: Me too

Hikaru: Hey Midorikawa-kun

Midorikawa: hey there Hikaru!

Mai: *look at Midorikawa confused* Ryuu-chan, whose them?

Midorikawa: This is Seshida Hanaka and beside her is Homuzubi Hikaru

Hanaka: and who are they? *point at Mai,Hannah and Yuki*

Midorikawa: Well, this here is Fubuki Hannah, back there is Aoi Yuki and this here is Midorikawa Mai,my twin

Hanaka: So, that's your twin huh, Nice to meet you Mai *bow*

Mai: Nice to meet you too *bow*

Yuki: Okay, since we know each other already, how about we have fun together?

Hannah: Sounds cool to me *excited*

Hikaru: Sure, since I come here alone

Hanaka: *nod*

Mai: Then lets go! *grab Midorikawa by his arm*

Midorikawa: Whoa!

Hikaru: they seem pretty close to each other nee Hana-chan?

Hanaka: *look at them*

Hikaru: Hana-chan? *wave at Hanaka's face*

Hanaka: *shake her head* what? You mean Ryuu-kun and his twin sister? Of course they close, they siblings right?

Hikaru: yeah…but you don't look happy to it…

Hanaka: I'm just fine. Don't worry about me!

Yuki: *from afar* Hey you two, whats going on? C'mon!

Hikaru: H-hai! C'mon Hana-chan…*grab Hanaka's hand*

Hanaka: yeah…*look at Mai and Midorikawa* _Why am I kinda feel weird about this…_

* * *

><p>Yui: Yosha! There you go! Hope you guys like it ^^ Review please~<p> 


End file.
